Talk:State of Alderney
Discussion about Alderney Police using LCPD vehicles has been moved to Forum:Alderney Police. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 22:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Seprate State? Is Alderny seprate from Liberty City or not? Because I see conflicting things about this...T-888 23:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Alderney is because during Pegorino's Pride Niko said, If they're a Liberty City family, what are they doing here in Alderney. which means its a seperate stateGoaway0001 03:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks......T-888 20:55, April 6, 2010 (UTC) If that's the only reference of Alderney being a separate entity (it's the only one I know of), then I see nothing in that line indicating it's an entirely separate state. I think it'd be more reasonable to assume it's a separate city, considering the manual calls it "Liberty City's ugly sister". I realize it's based on New Jersey which is a state, but a single city with a sister state? I mean, Las Venturas was based on Las Vegas, a city in Nevada, but it's still located in San Andreas, which is based on California. Ghost Leader 23:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :San Andreas isn't directly based on California. It's not really based on anything. Alderney has been referenced as numerous things in GTA IV: as either a borough of Liberty City (actually Liberty City's metropolean area), Liberty City's "sister" and as a state. And there is this ongoing rivalry between Liberty City in Alderney in GTA IV, based on the real life rivalry between New York City and New Jersey. It's most logically a state rather than anything else (and it would also be weird if it isn't a state). -- Master Sima Yi 15:54, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, actually Alderney is stated to be an independant state as referenced by the existence of the Alderney STATE Correctional Facility and confirmed by Rockstar. Hell, it's even called an independant state here on the wiki. It's a sister-state of the State of Liberty, albiet a poorer state. It was never a borough, but no doubt the Libertonians would like to think of it as such. William Patterson 02:40, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Move I think this page needs a move to "State of Alderney" to fit more in line with State of San Andreas. -- Master Sima Yi 15:56, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I second that idea, I'd do it myself but I don't have the ability to do so. I can't even create a State of Alderney page anymore. If I could I'd take the responsibility for making the new page. William Patterson 02:35, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Police Okay, if this is its own state, then why are there Liberty City police in the STATE OF ALDERNY. Unless Rockstar got lazy and did not want to make seperate police modles for that part of the map. T-888 22:46, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Alderney is a seperate state as confirmed by Rockstar. Plus there is the existence of the Alderney STATE Correctional Facility, didn't anyone ever notice that? Really? So yes, Alderney is a seperate state. Rockstar has said as such and it is even referenced to be so here on GTA wiki. In regards to the Liberty City Police Department being active in Alderney City, the state capitol of the State of Alderney. It is probably because of the close proximity of the two cities and the fact that Alderney is classed as one of the poorest states in the country likely means it is unable to afford its own local police department so formed a partnership with the Liberty City Police Department. The police officers in Alderney City do wear their own uniforms, all they really need are their own vehicles. William Patterson 02:33, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Population I've noticed that the infobox is missing the population, is there a reliable source where we can find this? The Alderney City population is (surprisingly) 300,000; but what about the state? 18:29, November 21, 2012 (UTC) That's a very good point. While there may be some facts about the population of Alderney City I don't think anyone would be able to find anything about the population of the rest of Alderney State due to the fact that Rockstar has given no information on it. But I might be wrong, a bit of digging around and you'd be surprised what you can find out. But purely as speculation you could estimate that the total population of the State of Alderney would be around the same as the real-life State of New Jersey, which Alderney State was based on. I lean towards believing that the population of Alderney City would be a little over 300,000. It's a pretty big city after all and a lot of people could live in some of the skyscrapers in the inner city. Enigma24 (talk) 21:59, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Coat of arms This is the coat of arms of Alderney that can be found on the hats of the state troopers there. I extracted it from the game files. It seems to based on the coat of arms of New Jersey, but can you recognize more? Maybe the year? Is it 1721? Colis (talk) 13:23, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Alderney City vs Alderney State Most of the wiki pages say stuff like "Tudor, Alderney City" or "Westdyke, Alderney City", but Alderney City is a seperate neighborhood. It would make more sense if they were considered seperate cities. First and foremost, Alderney City, Tudor, Westdyke, and the Acter Industrial Park are nearly the size of Bohan. Why are they considered part of Alderney City? If Alderney is constantly refrenced as Alderney State, then why would it only have one city? Another factor is that each "Neighborhood" is based on a seperate city in NJ. Also, if Alderney is just AC, then why is there the Alderney State Police instead of the Alderney City Police Department. Why does the Wiki believe that Alderney is only AC? And, why aren't the cities in Alderney classed as cities?